Teacher's Pet
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: A Teachers' Day special. Lincoln throws a Teachers' Day celebration for Mrs. Johnson. Of course, things go awry, leading to the most embarrassing he has ever done, yet.


**Here is a Teachers' day special. Some parts of this story are actually based on my personal life in my high school when I actually imposed myself as a "teacher's pet". Hormones kicked in, and I fell infatuated to my biology teacher and my mathematics teacher. So, it might be good material to use a story. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And I want to dedicate this to my teachers, instructors, professors and the rest who have dedicated their lives to educate the next generation. Though this may not seem a great dedication, I want to commend their life efforts.**

 **Happy Teachers' Day to you all!**

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Loud House_ or _Saturday Night Fever_.

"Happy Teachers' Day, Mrs. Johnson!" Lincoln's class greets their adviser once she passed by the door. Confetti is thrown. Horns are blown. Clyde hands a shortcake with the greeting "Happy Teachers' Day". And Lincoln heads the surprise.

"Ohh class, never expected this from you," Mrs. Johnson compliments her class's efforts.

"Well, it's all thanks to Lincoln's planning," Clyde alludes to Lincoln's efforts since he convinces the class to set up a dedication for Mrs. Johnson on October 5, and organizes the whole surprise.

"But this is all for you as a way to say 'thank you'!" Lincoln adds. He then pulls out a bouquet of flowers. "And here's another for you as the 'woman of the hour'."

Feeling grateful, Mrs. Johnson kneels to thank Lincoln with a pat in the head, "Aww, that's sweet Lincoln. Hope this is not one of your prank flowers that you placed intentionally."

"What? Of course not. These are genuine freshly picked roses, for you." Lincoln says sweetly.

Along the course, Lincoln's classmate Zach loses balance when somebody pushed him, making Clyde dodge him and accidentally pushing Lincoln from behind, making him lands his lips near Mrs. Johnson's lips.

That unusual gesture shocks the whole class. Realizing what he has done, Lincoln pulls away immediately from Mrs. Johnson's face and gets partly disgusted for what he had done. But in correspondence, the entire class laughs at Lincoln!

"Guys, it's an accident!" Lincoln defends.

"Yeah right, Lincoln's a teacher's pet!" one classmate teases him.

"Guys, I'm not!" Lincoln then faces Mrs. Johnson and asserts quickly, "Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry if this may have ruined the time-space continuum but I do not mean that kiss."

But as he turns away from her direction, Lincoln accidentally hits his former classmate Cristina, who happens to stop by for a special dedication for Mrs. Johnson, by the lips. In an awkward situation, Lincoln immediately pulls away the kiss and tries to defend himself from a hollering class.

"Lincoln's a lover boy now!" the same classmate teases him as the whole class laughs. Cristina is still standing there, petrified on another case of Lincoln awkwardness.

"Alright class. Calm down," Mrs. Johnson tries to control the situation but their hollers dominate the room.

Just like that, Lincoln flees away from the classroom, away from the embarrassment.

As he returns home, Lincoln contacts Clyde via walkie-talkie, "Clyde, you there."

Clyde responds immediately, "Lincoln, where were you? I was trying to search for you after you walked out."

"No time for that," Lincoln replies, "How's the situation?"

"Same thing. You're still the main topic here," Clyde answers and adds, "By the way, Rusty gets to capture the moment on camera."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry Linc. I bribed him to delete the video from his phone. The video is gone, well unless he posted it online immediately."

"I am not sure if I can be calm from what you said."

"Just calm down Linc. I mean who could have a hair-brained idea to post and share an embarrassing school video from an average elementary school?"

Just as Clyde states his assurance, his words ring true when Lincoln enters his house and sees his sisters compiled to the computer, laughing in the same manner as his classmates.

"Guys, what's going on?" Lincoln wonders.

"Ohh, I don't know, loverboy," Lori says with a cackle, with the rest following suit.

"Don't tell me…"

"Oh, Lincoln, it just hit 50,000 views in a span of 4 hours," Luan announces to Lincoln.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln rushes to the monitor to verify of Luan's claim. "How come you…you?"

"Oh, I guy named Rusty shared this in the funny section. And it immediately gone viral," Luan says.

"No! This is embarrassing!" Lincoln condescends as his sisters continue to laugh.

"Never knew you have smooching powers, bro" Luna jokes as they continue to laugh.

"Luan, please delete this. I cannot let Ronnie Anne see this," Lincoln pleads in a panicky manner.

"Too late," Leni points to Ronnie Anne, who happened to be there when the girls called up to check out Lincoln's viral video.

Ronnie Anne waves at Lincoln. "Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln is surprised at her presence.

"Though I may have some nerves on this, I find this very hilarious Linc," Ronnie Anne says as she laughs along with everyone.

Feeling embarrassed, Lincoln screams and rushes to his room. "I cannot let anybody see me like this. Everyone will think of me as a laughingstock. I need to fix this."

The next day, Lincoln comes to school unusually early. He walks sneakily to his classroom but sees Mrs. Johnson already there, rearranging her papers.

"Mrs. Johnson!" Lincoln reacts in surprise.

"Oh hi Lincoln. You walked away immediately after yesterday's surprise. You weren't able to finish homeroom. Where were you?" Mrs. Johnson inquires.

"Sorry Mrs. Johnson, I just ran away from embarrassment. Everyone is laughing at me for accidentally kissing you and Cristina."

"Oh dear Lincoln, I am aware it's an accident. I forgive you for that."

"Really?"

"Indeed, a lot of students in my past years of teaching end in the same conundrum every Teacher's Day. Though one intentionally proposed to me in marriage. That's a discussion for another day. The point is don't worry about this. Sooner, the hubbub about you will go away. And don't mind teasing. Rather than being dragged down by it, let it motivate you to prove others they are wrong."

"You think so? You think I have hope to overcome this?"

"Lincoln, it's just a tiny accident. Just get used to your status first. It's either you take advantage of it or let it be your worst demon."

"Well, that's a good motivator. Thanks Mrs. Johnson."

"Anytime," Mrs. Johnson says, then kisses Lincoln by the forehead. "Now, proceed to lab. You have chemistry first, remember?"

Lincoln then lately remembers. "Oh yeah forgot. See you there!" He then sprints away from his classroom and walks in the school hallway in bragging confidence. Everyone who has a certain association with Lincoln spots and laughs at him. Lincoln nevertheless moves on, strutting as if he was John Travolta's Tony Manero of _Saturday Night Fever_ , complete with Bee Gee's "Staying Alive". As he approaches his locker to get his chemistry notes, Lincoln spots Cristina near his locker.

"Uhmm Cristina?" Lincoln reaches out to the fifth grader. "I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I…"

Before he continues, Cristina shushes him with a finger to his mouth and inserts a letter to his locker. After that, she walks away quietly.

Curious at her gesture, Lincoln rushes to his locker and reads her note. And upon reading it, Lincoln blushes slowly and gets romantically relieved. And still others are laughing at him.

Lincoln then points to the readers, "Best Teachers' Day ever!"


End file.
